Party in your bedroom
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer: ambos desean meterse en la cama con el jugador fantasma. Así que sólo les queda una solución que sus ebrias mentes deciden a la vez en un acuerdo silencioso: '—Nada de tocarse entre nosotros, ¿está bien' '—Ni ganas.' Con ese acuerdo, entran en la habitación." / Lemon! / Trío. / Vocabulario algo grosero y alcohol(?).
1. Capítulo 1

Con _5740932_ fanfics por acabar, aquí estoy con otra serie nueva de un fandom que no podría amar ya más.

**Pareja:** Esta vez **no hay pareja!** Que ninguna _fujoshi_ cierre aún la página (?) **¡Es un trío!** _Aomine_, _Kuroko_ y _Kagami_ harán cosas sucias juntos. Difícil, pero lo he conseguido :_)

**Advertencias:** **LEMON, TONELADAS DE LEMON.** **Trío**, **alcohol** y referencias a la _dudosa_ sexualidad de Alex(?). Ah, **posibles spoilers**. Aunque Alex en sí ya es un spoiler con piernas. _Bonitas piernas_, por cierto (?)

**Disclaimer:** Este mundo y personajes tan geniales fueron creados por el maestro Fujimaki Tadatoshi, que todos sabemos que _tiene un fudanshi interior_.

_Disfrutad~_

* * *

—Es lo menos que podías hacer, _Tiger_.

—Cállate, Alex.

Alex mira a los dos lados de la mesa donde están todos sentados, como si fuese un ring y ella el árbitro que está en medio, imparcial: a un lado, Kagami Taiga, el dueño del piso donde están reunidos; en el otro lado, Aomine Daiki, con una lata de cerveza algo deformada en la mano.

Frente a la rubia ex jugadora están Kuroko y Satsuki. La pelirrosa mira a Aomine con preocupación, como si temiera que saltase a por Kagami en cualquier moemnto; en cambio Kuroko está tranquilo, dando pequeños sorbos de su lata de cerveza con expresión curiosa.

—Kagami-kun, deja de estar tenso. Es molesto. —Dice de repente Kuroko, levantando la vista de la lata y echando una mirada de acusación a su actual luz.

—¿¡Cómo no voy a estar tenso!? —Grita Taiga a la vez que se levanta del suelo después de dar un golpe dramático en la mesa. Entonces señala a Aomine y sigue gritando:— ¡Este tío no pinta nada en mi casa!

—Si no hubieras perdido tan estrépitosamente en ese _1 vs 1_ él no estaría aquí ahora. —Alex suspira y cierra un ojo, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano.— Así que es tu culpa.

—Es cierto, Kagami-kun. Incluso fuiste tú el que retó a Aomine-kun. —Kuroko mira de reojo al aludido y ve que está a punto de explotar.

—Yo tampoco es como si quisiera estar aquí, ¿sabes? —Gruñe Aomine, mirando sombríamente al tigre.

—Ya sabes dónde está la puerta entonces. —Le escupe Kagami, desafiándole con la mirada.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos, Dai-chan... —Sonríe algo incómoda Satsuki.

—Pero no podéis iros ahora, Satsuki, Daiki. —Murmura Alex, haciendo un falso puchero mientras remueve el contenido de su lata de cerveza.

—Haré lo que sea por esas enormes t-...

—¡Nos quedaremos, nos quedaremos un rato más! —Se adelanta Satsuki, tapándole la boca a Aomine con rapidez, antes de que soltase alguna burrada.

—¡Bien! —Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Alex mientras alza su lata de cerveza.— ¡Entonces bebamos estas cervezas que Kagami ha comprado amablemente para nosotros!

—Eso no es del todo cierto. —Se queja Kagami, volviéndose a sentar, algo resignado.

Kuroko sonríe ligeramente por la situación. No es que sea muy cómodo tener allí a Aomine y Kagami juntos porque... bueno, porque no. Los coches necesitan dos luces para guiarse en la oscuridad, Kuroko Tetsuya no.

Aun así, no puede borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibuja en los labios, pero no se molesta en pensar por qué y coge una segunda lata de cerveza mientras recuerda el encuentro con Aomine y Satsuki de hace un rato.


	2. Capítulo 2

—¡Sigues siendo igual de malo que siempre! —Se reía un sudoroso Kagami mientras hacía rodar una pelota de basket en su dedo índice mientras con la otra mano revolvía el cabello de Kuroko.

—No te rías de mí. —La sombría mirada del jugador fantasma dejó helado por unos momentos al más alto.— Por favor.

—Vale, vale... —Murmuró algo turbado el pelirrojo.— Vamos al burguer a comer algo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Cómo siempre. —Se mofó Alex, que estaba apoyada en la valla, viendo como la famosa pareja de Seirin jugaba.— Si no os ponéis las chaquetas ahora os enfriaréis. —Dijo la ex jugadora, tendiéndoles a los dos sus respectivas chaquetas.

—Gracias. —Agradece Kuroko, poniéndose la chaqueta.— Después iremos a tu casa, Kagami-kun.

—Eso se pregunta antes, ¿sabes? —Kagami arquea una ceja, mirando al más bajo, que a su vez, observaba con ojos cautelosos la entrada de la cancha de basket.— ¿Qué pasa?

—Vaya, ¿ese chico no es...? —Pero Alex dejó la frase en el aire, pensando.

Taiga siguió la mirada de Tetsuya y vio que miraba más allá de la valla de la pista, en la calle. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero las farolas estaban encendidas y reconoció al instante a la persona que Kuroko observaba.

Al otro lado de la verja estaban Satsuki y Aomine. Este último echó una ojeada a través de la valla, algo sorprendido al toparse con rostros familiares.

Sin avisar ni siquiera a Satsuki, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cancha con una sonrisa ladeada, algo amenazante. Cuando la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de la situación, siguió a su amigo.

—¡Tetsu-kun! —Saludó Momoi, lanzándose a abrazar al ojiazul.

—Me ahogas, Momoi-san.

—Así que sigues perdiendo el tiempo jugando basket con este tipo, Tetsu. —Dijo Aomine, sin apartar la mirada de Kagami.

—¿Qué has dicho, idiota? —Los ojos de Kagami brillaban de pura rabia.— Creo que no hace falta decir lo que pasó en el último partido de Seirin y Touou.

Entonces, con un ágil movimiento, Aomine robó la pelota de baloncesto de las manos de Kagami y se alejó de él mientras le miraba con una ancha sonrisa burlona.

—¡_1 vs 1_! —Gritó emocionada Alex cuando Kagami empezó a correr hacia Aomine.— ¿Y quién es esta _cute girl_? —Se alejó a Satsuki, con intención de darle un buen beso en la boxa. Después recordó las palabras de uno de sus pupilos, Tatsuya.

—M-me llamo Satsuki Momoi. —Parpadeó la pelirrosa, algo sorprendida por la proximidad de la mayor.— Tu cara... me suena.

—Me llamo Alexandra Garcia y vengo de América. —Se presentó la rubia, con los gritos de Kagami de fondo.

—Jugaba en la **WNBA**. —Añadió Kuroko.— Tal vez por eso te suena.

—¡T-tú...! ¿De verdad eres Alexandra Garcia, la famosa jugadora de baloncesto retirada? —Momoi estaba algo sorprendida. Era como tener a una celebridad delante suyo.

—Síp. —La sonrisa de Alex se ensanchó.— Yo enseñé a _Tiger_ a jugar a basket. Que por cierto... —Pareció recordar algo y miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban enzarzados en el _1 vs 1_.— ¡El que pierda invita a unas cervezas!

.

—Vaya, se ha acabado la cerveza, _Tiger_.

Alex ya va sin pantalones. Estando en casa, para ella es normal ir con poca ropa y demostrando afecto a todo el mundo. Observa con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo, que le devuelve una mirada un tanto confusa.

Satsuki tiene las mejillas algo rojas y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Tetsu entre risas tontas. Aomine habla animadamente con el que era su sombra, recordando viejos tiempos.

—¡Aún recuerdo cuando me metiste un helado por la espalda! —Se ríe mientras pone una mano en la cabeza de Kuroko y la mueve un poco, zarandeándole.

—Es cierto. Fue divertido. —Entonces Kuroko se ríe y todos se quedan en silencio, mirándole con sorpresa, incluso Kagami, que estaba algo ausente.— ¿Qué?

—Tetsu se ha reído. —Dice maravillada Satsuki, mirándole con ojos brillantes.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo. —Asiente muy seria Alex.

Ahora la que acapara la mirada de todos los jóvenes es la alta rubia, que se levanta del sofá, se va muy seria hacia un perchero y coge su bolso. Se gira un momento y levanta el pulgar con una sonrisa radiante mientras abre la puerta de la calle.

—¡Los pantalones! ¡Ponte los pantalones! —Grita Taiga cuando se da cuenta de que su maestra está saliendo a la calle casi en ropa interior.

.

El reloj marca las doce y catorce minutos. Alex se ha ido en punto y aún no ha vuelto. Por lo menos Kagami consiguió que se pusiera unos pantalones antes de salir. Sólo se escucha el sonido de los segundos pasando en el reloj de la pared.

Kuroko está ligeramente apoyado en Kagami, algo mareado al terminar su quinta cerveza. El alto número 10 de Seirin observa el rostro relajado y ausente del más bajo. En su mente empiezan a aparecer las escasas expresiones que ha conseguido ver en su rostro. Unas cosas le llevan a otras y...

—Voy a ducharme. —Kagami parece dar un respingo y se levanta con rapidez. Tiene el rostro enrojecido y parece algo nervioso.

—Entonces yo también. —Dice Kuroko mientras se intenta levantar tambaléandose, sin conseguirlo.

—No digas tonterías, Tetsu. —Aomine coge a Tetsuya por un brazo, esbozando una sonrisa que no se refleja en sus ojos. Entonces se gira hacia Taiga y le fulmina con la mirada.— Así que eres uno de esos pervertidos...

—Pero Aomine-kun, si nosotros también... —Una sonrisa tímida se extiende en los labios de Kuroko.

—Quién diría que tú podrías poner esa expresión. —Masculla algo enfadado Kagami, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el baño.

—¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, chicos! —Alex entra por la puerta de nuevo, con dos bolsas de plástico llenas.

—¿¡Y tus pantalones!? —Le grita Taiga, lanzándole otros.

—¿Qué pantalones? —Pregunta riéndose Alex.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo que Alex fue a comprar al _konbini_ más cercano resultan ser más latas de cerveza, una botella de tequila, varias revistas y un kit para hacer un sushi de golosinas.

—¿Pero por qué compras tantas cosas innecesarias? —Kagami mueve la cabeza a modo de negación. Ni siquiera se siente con ánimos de echarle la bronca a su maestra.— Encima con mi dinero...

—Una chica con esa delantera puede hacer lo que le de la gana. —Afirma muy serio el moreno jugador de Touou, con los brazos cruzados y mirando la compra de la rubia.

—¡Dai-chan! —Le reprende Satsuki desde el sofá. Tiene las mejillas rojas de la bebida.

—¡Tú sí que sabes, Dai-chan! —Alex le da palmadas en la espalda al chico mientras ríe.— Voy a por limones y sal.

Kagami suspira y decide que no le apetece quejarse más. De hecho, la risa de Alex es contagiosa y empieza a reír por lo bajo él también. Todo le parece absurdo y una extraña euforia le recorre de repente. Coge una cerveza y la abre, bebiendo de nuevo. Cuando Alex se levanta y va hacia la cocina, decide seguirla.

De mientras Kuroko coge la botella de líquido transparente que la extranjera mujer ha comprando. Mira con atención la etiqueta y, aunque de todas formas no logra enfocar bien la mirada, se da cuenta de que no entiende lo que pone.

—Es tequila, Tetsu. —Le dice Aomine muy cerca del oído, sobresaltando al más pequeño.

—Suena extraño. —Comenta el peliceleste mientras abre el tapón y huele.— También huele raro.

—Es que es un licor muy fuerte. —Kuroko siente la gran mano de su ex compañero acariciándole una mejilla y le mira.— Por eso se toma con sal y limón.

—¿Lo has probado alguna vez, Aomine-kun? —Pregunta el menor, desviando la mirada y dándose cuenta por primera vez de cuántas latas de cerveza han vaciado entre todos.

—Sí. —Contesta él, mirando de reojo a Satsuki, que tiene los ojos cerrados y parece dormitar.

—¿Te gusta?

—Mucho. —El 5 de Touou le dedica una sonrisa ladina a su pasada sombra antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Aomine-k...! —Intenta quejarse Kuroko, siendo callado por la boca del mayor.

—¿No me echas de menos, Tetsu? —Dice Aomine cuando se separa en voz baja, procurando que nadie se entere.

—N-no. —Murmura Tetsu algo abrumado, sin mirar directamente al mayor. Siente su rodilla cerca de la entrepierna y eso hace que se remueva, incómodo.— Por favor, Aomine-kun...

—¿Es que has olvidado mis manos sobre tu piel? —Daiki cuela una mano por debajo de la camiseta del peliceleste y éste coge aire bruscamente, cogiéndole de la muñeca.— Puedo hacerte un recordatorio. —Le sonríe con picardía.

—Kagami-kun se enfadará si te ve encima mío.

—No me importa.

—Si no te quitas de encima te apartaré con un paso acelerado. —Amenaza Kuroko, aunque sin fuerzas realmente para conseguir la fuerza para ejecutar un pase acelerado. Aomine se ríe ante el aviso.

—Está bien, está bien. —El moreno jugador se incorpora y coge otras dos cervezas de la bolsa de plástico blanca, poniendo una de ellas frente a Kuroko, el cual también se sienta de nuevo.— Ten.

—¿Pretendes emborracharme, Aomine-kun? —Pregunta Tetsu cogiendo la lata fría y tambaléandose un poco. Está mareado, pero es una sensación agradable. Le sonríe antes de beber.

—Puede. —Contesta él, dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas seductoras.

Cuando empiezan a beber sus respectivas cervezas, Alex y Taiga salen de la cocina con cinco vasos pequeños, un salero y varias rodajas de limon cortadas por la mitad, dispuestas con cudiado en un pequeño plato.

—Bueno, chicos. ¿Sabéis como beber tequila, no? —Pregunta jovial Alex, apoderándose de la botella de licor y sirviendo en los vasos.

—Claro que no. Ni siquiera podemos beber alcohol. —Dice Kagami, aunque no puede esconder una desinhibida sonrisa, producida por el alcohol que ya ha consumido.

—Pues yo sí que sé. —Aomine, orgulloso de sí mismo, se relame los labios después de dar un sorbo a la lata ya casi vacía de cerveza que tiene entre los dedos mientras mira desafiante a Kagami.

—Tal como se espera de un gran jugador de baloncesto. —Alex sonríe al 5 de Touou, pero él no se dedica a observarle el rostro precisamente.

—¿¡Qué tiene que ver eso con el baloncesto!? —Grita Taiga.

—Como tú maestra, yo te enseñaré, _Tiger_. Tetsu, atiende también si quieres aprender.

—¿Y qué son esas confianzas con Kuroko? —Murmura Kagami cogiendo un vasito de tequila, como los demás, menos Satsuki, que seguía medio dormida en el sofá.

Alex alcanza el salero de encima de la mesa y, al ser la persona que más cerca está de ella, coge el brazo de Aomine. Echa sal encima de la morena piel del antebrazo del chico y acto seguido, pasa la lengua por el mismo lugar.

Los jóvenes se quedan estupefactos, considerando que aquello era algo con una importante connotación sexual. Incluso Kuroko mira perplejo a la chica rubia.

Acto seguido, la ex jugadora bebe de un trago su vaso de tequila y tuerce los labios. "Es que es un licor muy fuerte", recuerda Kuroko.

Entonces la mujer coge un trozo de limón y lo acerca a los labios de Aomine que, siguiendo el juego, lo muerde por un extremo, dejando que Alex muerda la otra parte, tragando el ácido líquido.

—Y así se bebe tequila. —Dice Alex, cogiendo el limón que ha sobrado de entre los blancos dientes del peliazul, que sonríe divertido.— Pero la sal se puede poner en muchos otros sitios, ¿sabéis? —Con una mirada significativa, observa a la pareja estrella de Seirin.

Tetsu baja los ojos, avergonzado, cogiendo uno de los vasos de tequila y acercándose también el salero. Taiga le mira, sorprendido y algo expectante.

—Kagami-kun... ¿Quieres probar? —Pregunta el jugador fantasma, mirándole.

—P-pero... pero... —El tigre mira alrededor y ve que Aomine frunce el ceño, pareciendo molesto. Eso le motiva a hacerlo, pues sabe que así molestará a su rival.— Está bien. —Acepta, mirando desafiante al jugador de Touou.

—Bien. —Kuroko se acerca a su luz un poco mareado y, cuando está a su altura, le baja un poco el cuello de la camiseta.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas a poner la sal? —Pregunta sobresaltado el pelirrojo.

—En tu clavícula. —El menor sonríe un poco y le echa un poco de sal en el sitio especificado. Cuando se acerca para recoger con la lengua el condimento, susurra muy flojo en su oído:— Tengo ganas de lamerte, Kagami-kun.

El 11 de Seirin le dedica una mirada fugaz después de pasarle la lengua por la clavícula y se bebe de golpe el fuerte alcohol. Hace una mueca, sintiendo cómo le arde la garganta.

—Rápido, el limón. —Anima Alex, mirando con atención.

Ágil y rápido como sólo él puede ser, Aomine coge un corte de limón y lo pone entre sus dientes, ofreciéndoselo después a Tetsuya. Éste duda durante un momento, pero acaba mordiendo el ácido ante la atenta y muy cercana mirada de su anterior luz.

De repente, el modo de beber tequila se vuelve una batalla campal entre Aomine y Kagami con Kuroko en medio.

En el cuello, en el hombro, en los dedos, en el vientre e incluso en la cadera es donde Tetsuya tiene que aguantar que los dos chicos le laman la sal.

Alex se cansa rápido de beber y se sienta junto a Satsuki, que ya duerme profundamente, mientras observa a los chicos. Cree que en el fondo se lo están pasando bien pero si siguen bebiendo tequila de ese modo...

.

Media hora más tarde, ya no quedan rodajas de limón, la botella de alcohol transparente está casi vacía y el salero prácticamente también.

Alex duerme abrazada a Satsuki, que ha acabado casi tumbada en el sofá. En cambio, Aomine y Kagami parecen querer seguir con su estúpida lucha. Tetsuya tiene la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, sintiendo un gran mareo.

—Vamos, Tetsu, una más. Yo te diré dónde puedes echarme la sal esta vez... —Le dice Aomine con una sonrisa pícara, estirando la goma de su pantalón.

—Ni lo insinues, imbécil. —Gruñe Taiga con la mirada sombría.

—N-no más, por favor... —Gime Kuroko cerrando los ojos con fuerza.— Creo que voy a vomitar.

—¿Eh? —Rápidamente, Kagami le presta atención, preocupado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su sombra.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

—Necesita beber agua, idiota. —Aomine se levanta con decisión hasta que nota que la habitación da vueltas. Baja un poco la cabeza y va con paso torpe hasta la cocina del apartamento.

—Kagami-kun, estoy bien... —Susurra Tetsuya, levantando la cabeza y mirándole.

Se miran durante unos segundos y, tan compenetrados como siempre, ambos se acercan a la vez, juntándose en un beso húmedo y con sabor a alcohol. Kagami coge las mejillas sonrojadas del peliceleste y profundiza el beso tanto como puede, dejándose llevar por completo.

—Bebe.

Kagami se sobresalta al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la mesa causado por el vaso de cristal lleno de agua que Aomine le acaba de traer al jugador fantasma. Su ceño está fruncido y sus labios torcidos. Parece enfadado y aquello hace sonreír al tigre.

—Ah, gracias, Aomine-kun. —Tetsu se acerca al peliazul antes de coger el vaso con agua fresca y le planta un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

Después bebe en silencio todo el contenido de la copa. Ante la pasmada mirada de ambos chicos, Tetsu se levanta con esfuerzo y les sonríe con inocencia mientras pregunta:

—¿Vamos a la cama?


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Aquí tenéis el lemon duro que queríais!**

_Disfrutad~_

* * *

—Idiota, me lo ha dicho a mí.

—¡Sí, claro! Esta es mi casa y ahora yo soy su pa-... su luz.

—¿Y qué? Me ha besado justo antes de proponer dormir con él. Pasa de tu culo.

—Mira, imbécil, como vuelvas a...

—Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. —Les interrumpe el peliceleste, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.— Yo...

—Eso, Tetsu. Dile a este estúpido a quién se lo has dicho. —Dice Aomine, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos, convencido de que se lo había dicho a él.

—¿Y bien, Kuroko? —Le incita a seguir Kagami, levantándose también y perdiendo el equilibrio durante un momento. Han bebido demasiado.

Tetsuya se pone un dedo sobre los labios, mordiéndose la uña y pensando que no ha sido muy buena idea lo de decir aquello. Vaya, igual se enfadan si dice lo que está pensando. Pero qué demonios, ahora mismo se siente franco y desenvuelto. Les sonríe un poco, como si estuviese disculpándose y baja la mirada, avergonzado.

—Os lo decía a los dos. —Susurra lentamente el peliceleste, volviendo a levantar la mirada.

Al ver la conmocionada mirada de los dos, se esconde detrás del marco de la puerta. Ni Kagami ni Aomine habían visto así antes a Kuroko, algo vergonzoso pero hablando abiertamente. Taiga traga saliva, sin saber si enfadarse o tomárselo a broma.

—Oi, no voy a compartirte con Bakagami. —Aomine empieza a caminar hasta Tetsuya.

—Yo soy el que no va a compartir. —Dice también Kagami, caminando hacia su habitación.

—¿Lo arreglamos con un _1 vs 1_? —Incita Daiki, mirando con desafío al 10 de Seirin.

—Me quedaré dormido. —Amenaza Kuroko desde dentro de la oscura habitación.

Los rivales se miran con seriedad. Tampoco es como si pudieran jugar a basket ahora, apenas se aguantan de pie. Pero ninguno de los dos quiere dar su brazo a torcer: ambos desean meterse en la cama con el jugador fantasma. Así que sólo les queda una solución que sus ebrias mentes deciden a la vez en un acuerdo silencioso.

—Nada de tocarse entre nosotros, ¿está bien? —Le dice Kagami en tono sombrío.

—Ni ganas. —Aomine arquea una ceja mirando de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo.

Y con ese acuerdo, entran en la habitación.

Aunque está oscuro, los dos chicos ven la silueta de Kuroko, echado en la cama boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Tiene los labios entre abiertos y respira un poco agitado.

—Esto es raro. —Susurra Taiga mirando de reojo a más alto. Frunce el ceño cuando ve el deseo en los ojos azules de Aomine.— Deja de mirarlo así.

—La única regla era que nosotros dos no nos tocáramos, ¿no? —Le recuerda el 5 de Touou, dirigiéndose hacia el menor de los tres mientras se desata el cinturón.

—¿T-te vas a desnudar? ¿Tan rápido? —Kagami parpadea, acercándose también a su sombra, que les mira con ojos brillantes y en silencio.

—Pues sí que eres cortado. —Aomine se ríe un poco y se deja el pantalón desabrochado, quitandose ahora la camisa y tirándola al suelo.

Mientras Kagami aún seguía cortado, mirando la situación y empezando a pensar que aquello era una estupidez, Aomine se lanza rápidamente encima del peliceleste, que jadea sorprendido, y le empieza a besar con fiereza.

Es entonces cuando el tigre reacciona y se deshace también de su camiseta, molesto por no haber sido él el que tomara la iniciativa. Se acerca a la cama y empuja hacia un lado a Aomine, que cae con facilidad sobre el colchón pero no se separa de la boca de Tetsu.

Gruñe enfadado y se deja caer al otro lado del menor, cogiéndole del mentón y separándole de su anterior luz. Kuroko se lanza hacia el pelirrojo, devorándole ahora a él.

Aomine se encoge de hombros y dirige su atención al pálido y apetecible cuello del chico. Lo muerde con experiencia, sabiendo exactamente cómo hacerlo. Nota los pequeños gemidos de dolor que profiere Tetsu contra los labios de Kagami.

—T-tengo calor... —Suspira entre jadeos Tetsuya, separándose de la boca de su luz e intentando moverse. Como si fuese una respuesta, Daiki lleva una mano al cinturón del menor, desabrochándolo con una sola mano.— Aomine-kun, no me refería a eso.

—Maldito pervertido. —Gruñe en voz baja Kagami, subiéndole la camiseta a Kuroko hasta el cuello. Siente el pecho del 11 de Seirin caliente y sensible a sus caricias.

Kuroko se deja hacer, disfrutando de las sensaciones en los diferentes lugares de su cuerpo. Por un lado siente la gran mano de su luz, Kagami, subiéndole cada vez más por el torso, llegando hasta los duros pezones y deteniéndose allí para pellizcarlos y acariciarlos.

Por otra parte, los juguetones y morenos dedos de Aomine se cuelan bajo su pantalón, regalándole unas experimentadas caricias por encima de la ropa interior que le hacen encoger las piernas. Gime, complacido, y esboza una pequeña sonrisa al sentir sus duros y tensos cuerpos contra el suyo, sabiendo que están a su entera disposición, sólo para él.

—¿Te gusta, verdad? —Le susurra al oído el peliazul, mordiéndole después la oreja con suavidad mientras sus dedos siguen jugando en la entrepierna del más pequeño.

—S-... s-sí... —Los labios de Kuroko se abren más cuando la mano del moreno chico entra dentro de su ropa interior. Segundos después, siente unos dientes rodeándole el pezón izquierdo.— ¡A-ahh... Kagami-kun!

Como respuesta, el pelirrojo succiona con fuerza y Kuroko arquea la espalda. A Taiga le enfada que Aomine esté tocando a _su_ sombra. Porque al fin y al cabo, Kuroko le pertenece... de alguna manera. Pero de otra y perversa forma, aquello le excita. Puede ver a Tetsu retorciéndose bajo las manos de ambos y aquello es un gran espectáculo que le pone como una moto, aunque no lo admita.

Con una mano en la cadera de Tetsu, Aomine hace que se ponga de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a Kagami. Sonríe cuando su ex sombra le hace caso y Taiga gruñe por lo bajo. Pero Kuroko no piensa desaprovechar la situación y pega el trasero contra la dura erección de Kagami, haciendo que éste se estremezca de placer.

Taiga apoya la frente en el hombro del peliceleste y le baja el pantalón lo suficiente como para ver los bóxers negros que el chico lleva. Le besa la espalda con cariño y la ropa interior negra desciende también, dejando a la vista su suave y pálido trasero.

Un sorprendido jadeo sale de los labios de Tetsuya al sentir los dedos del pelirrojo intentando entrar dentro de él. Casi ronronea cuando se acostumbra a la sensación y su luz describe lentos círculos con los dedos en su interior. A la vez, Aomine le masturba lentamente, como si le torturara.

—Aomine-kun, más...

—¿Qué? —Pregunta el peliazul con una perversa sonrisa, habiendo escuchado perfectamente lo que el menor le había dicho.

—P-por favor, m-más rápido. —Gime él cogiéndole de la morena muñeca y clavándole las uñas.

—Tócame tú también, Tetsu. —Susurra con voz ronca el chico, cogiendo la mano de Kuroko y soltando el agarre de su muñeca.

Sabiendo lo que debe hacer, Tetsuya mete la mano en el pantalón desabrochado del mayor, torturándole un poco y rozando tan sólo por encima de los bóxers con la yema de los dedos. Aomine gruñe y le masturba más rápidamente. Con la respiración acelerada pero complacido, el jugador fantasma mete la mano dentro de la ropa interior de su anterior luz, empezando con un lento vaivén.

—Abre la boca. —Y Kuroko siente los dedos de Kagami en sus labios, presionando con suavidad.

—Kagami-kumnm. —Murmura el menor justo cuando el pelirrojo le mete los dedos dentro de la boca. Sintiendo la boca llena y excitado por ello, el peliazul empieza a lamer con ansia. Aún siente cómo Kagami le penetra con los dedos de la otra mano.

—Te voy a follar. —Le susurra el tigre al oído cuando le saca los dedos de la boca.

Cambia la mano y esta vez siente los dedos que él mismo ha llenado de saliva acariciándole la entrada y hundiéndose en su interior de vez en cuando, pero no dura mucho aquella tortura. Cogiéndole con fuerza del claro cabello, Kagami le penetra de una vez, haciéndole gritar con fuerza.

—Dios... —Masculla excitadísimo Aomine al escuchar el gemido de su ex sombra.— Kagami, ponlo a veinte uñas. —Ordena apoyándose en un codo para mirar al pelirrojo.

—¿Q-qué dices tú ahora? —Dice entre dientes Kagami, sintiendo la estrechez del interior del menor.

—K-Kagami-kun, es-espera... —Kuroko se mueve con torpeza, haciendo que el miembro del tigre saliese de su interior.— ¡Nhg!

Kagami, algo fastidiado, se sienta y observa los torpes movimientos de Tetsu. Éste se coloca en mitad de la cama, apoyando las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón y mira expectante a los dos chicos.

—Muy bien, Tetsu. —Sonríe el peliazul, sentándose frente al más pequeño y apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.— Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

—Sí, pero... Kagami-kun. —Kuroko mira al pelirrojo con las mejillas rojas, el pelo un poco revuelto y los ojos brillantes de deseo.

El chico entiende perfectamente aquella mirada y se coloca en la retaguardia del peliceleste, que vuelve a mirar al frente con una sonrisa. Entonces vuelve a penetrarle con una fuerte estocada, pero a Tetsu ya no le duele en absoluto.

Mientras siente las profundas embestidas de su luz, Kuroko clava los codos en el colchón y acaricia el vientre de Aomine con la nariz. Éste resopla, excitado y ansioso. Tetsu le sonríe antes de hacerse con su miembro y besar la punta con deseo.

Aomine observa con los ojos entrecerrados cómo la lengua del jugador fantasma se desliza por toda su extensión con lujuria. Traga saliva, aquello es inmensamente excitante. Siempre había considerado que Tetsu era bastante bueno utilizando la lengua pero esto... Como su basket, también ha mejorado.

Cuando levanta la mirada, se topa con los ojos pardos de Kagami observándole con expresión seria a pesar de estar penetrando a Tetsu. Al principio le incomoda, pero después se fija en su trabajado torso y en cómo las pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalan por él...

Taiga, confuso, frunce el ceño, repasando por tercera vez con la mirada el pecho de aspecto duro y firme de Aomine y entonces los dos piensan algo a la vez:

"¿Qué mierda hago excitándome con este tío?"

Algo pálidos y de lo más confusos, vuelven a bajar la mirada, observando el cuerpo de aspecto frágil de Kuroko, que parece estar disfrutando como nunca. Al momento, todo vuelve a la normalidad para los rivales.

—Cómo te gusta comer, Tetsu... —Dice en tono sucio Aomine mientras le quita el caramelo de la boca a Tetsuya, que le mira algo molesto. El 5 de Touou ríe por lo bajo y le da un suave golpe en la mejilla con su miembro.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, gitano!? —Grita un escandalizado Kagami, paralizado por un momento.

—¿¡Qué me has llamado, cabronazo!? —Aomine le mira, furioso.

—Ah... —Suspira de repente el menor.

Al escuchar la voz de Kuroko, los otros dos le dirigen su atención y dejan de pelear por un momento. Tiene una mano sobre la mejilla golpeada y sus ojos están muy abiertos y brillantes, observándoles con los labios entreabiertos y un fuerte sonrojo.

—M-me gusta. —Susurra finalmente, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¡Estúpido Ahomine!

El moreno jugador de Touou esboza una sonrisa triunfal y pone de nuevo la punta de su miembro sobre los labios de Tetsu, que no desaprovecha la oportunidad y vuelve a devorarle. Al ver que Taiga no se mueve en su retaguardia, sacude algo el trasero, pidiéndole atenciones.

Kagami parece salir de una especie de trance y vuelve a sentir el apretado interior de su sombra rodéandole de manera extraordinariamente placentera. Con un suave suspiro, retoma el movimiento de vaivén. Sus músculos parecen pedirle clemencia, cansados. Aun así, lo da todo, embistiendo con fuerza, sintiendo cómo las piernas de Tetsu tiemblan incluso.

Siente el vientre caliente y sabe que no va a tardar mucho, pero no quiere ser el primero en acabar. Taiga, algo molesto por lo que él considera poco aguante, baja el ritmo de las estocadas, pero eso no hace que remita la cálida sensación que le baja desde el estómago hasta la entrepierna como chocolate caliente.

Al no poder evitarlo, se inclina sobre la esbelta espalda de Tetsuya, jadeándole en la nuca al sentir el inminente orgasmo. Escucha al menor gemir aún teniendo la boca llena y, sin ni siquiera tener tiempo de avisar, se corre en su interior.

—¡D-dentrgo mno, Kagami-knm! —Se queja Tetsu sin vaciar su boca antes.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Kagami-kun, ante el vigor del clímax, no puede más que apretar los dientes para evitar gemir, clavando los dedos en las caderas del menor. Está siendo más intenso que nunca y, cuando acaba, el corazón le sigue latiendo con fuerza contra el pecho. Ha sido agotador.

—Qué asco, tío. —Gruñe Aomine, frunciendo los labios mientras mira al pelirrojo apoyado contra la espalda de Kuroko.

—K-Kagami-kun, no... —Tetsu cierra los ojos con la boca libre por el momento. Frunce el ceño y respira con irregularidad.— Mmhng, es tan... tan raro.

—Ah... Yo lo... —Kagami parpadea, volviendo a la realidad y sale del interior del menor, que suspira al sentir el movimiento.— Vaya, lo siento. No me he dado cuenta.

—¡Cómo si arreglaras algo con eso! —Daiki bufa enfadado.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Le responde Taiga, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que ahora no voy a meter ahí la po-... —Aomine jadea de repente y se estremece, encogiéndose a la vez. Tetsu vuelve a pasarle la lengua por su extensión con energías renovadas.— Ngh... Tetsu... —Gime en voz baja Daiki, acariciándole el cabello celeste y olvidándose de Kagami.

—Tsk... Entonces me voy a la ducha.

Dicho y hecho, Kagami se va hacia el baño con paso desmañado sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

La verdad es que **me ha costado** escribir un trío. Es complicado, _síp_. Así que no me tiréis demasiados tomates, ¿vale? ;_;

Y como no he quedado contenta, _¡en el próximo y último capítulo continuaré con algo de **lemon tradicional**!_

_Nos leemos pronto, espero~!_


	5. Capítulo 5

Para auto satisfacerme (?), aquí dejo **lemon AoKuro**!

_Disfrutad del último capítulo~_

* * *

—Siempre hace lo mismo. —Susurra Tetsuya, escuchando cómo el agua cae sobre el suelo de la ducha en el cuarto de baño.— Inmediatamente después del sexo se ducha. Y con agua fría.

—Mhh... Es un chico extraño. —Aomine mira pensativo al menor, sin dejar de tocarle el pelo.— Tetsu, siéntate.

—¿Por qué? —Kuroko ladea con curiosidad la cabeza, pero antes de obtener una respuesta, su anterior luz le incorpora a la fuerza. Entonces lo entiende.— ¡A-Aomine-kun, se-se sale todo! —Grita avergonzado, tumbándose boca arriba para evitar la deslizante sensación en su interior.

—Entonces debe haber sido mucho. —Una sonrisa perversa se dibuja en los labios del moreno jugador mientras se inclina sobre Tetsu, apoyando las manos en el colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor.— En realidad te encanta sentirte lleno, Tetsu, lo sabes.

—N-no... —Gime el peliceleste cuando siente los susurros de Aomine en su oído, provocativos y seductores. La gran mano del mayor le hace girar la cara un poco y nota mordiscos en el cuello.— Aah, Aomine-kun... —Le rodea el cuello con sus pálidos brazos, pidiendo más contacto.

—Si gimes de esa manera me dan ganas de metértela. —Le gruñe Daiki, apoyándose un poco sobre él, haciéndole sentir su firme erección sobre el vientre destapado del más pequeño.

—Pero Kagami-kun...

—Olvídate de él por un momento. —Algo titubeante, Kuroko desvía la mirada. Aomine bufa y se deshace de la camiseta que aún lleva el menor, siendo un poco brusco.— Tetsu, joder.

—Aomine-kun. —Susurra la sombra, mirando extrañado a su ex luz al escuchar su ronca voz. Tiene una expresión seria cuando apoya de nuevo las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Tetsuya. El ceño fruncido y los labios algo torcidos. Está molesto, pero intenta no enfadarse. Kuroko sonríe; lo conoce tan bien...— Está bien.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en los labios del jugador de Touou y baja un poco la cabeza, besando con suavidad a quien fue su sombra. El chico de cabello celeste le responde de forma tierna, como en el pasado. Acaricia su amplia y morena espalda, que está tan firme y dura como siempre.

Siente la lengua de Aomine jugar con la suya, lamiéndola, jugando con las sensaciones. Se separan, jadeando y de repente el mayor se está colocando las pálidas piernas de Kuroko sobre los hombros.

—¿Qué...? —Empieza Tetsuya, callándose cuando el peliazul le dirige una significativa mirada mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.

Avergonzado porque sabe lo que viene ahora, cierra los ojos y coge con fuerza las sábanas, expectante. Entonces lo siente. Una cálida, húmeda y juguetona lengua pasa por el interior de sus muslos, dejando un camino de saliva. Tetsu se tapa la boca con una mano y arquea ligeramente la espalda a medida que el cálido aliento de Aomine junto con su lengua se le acercan más y más a la entrepierna.

Mordisquea las ingles y Kuroko reacciona intentando cerrar las piernas, pero el mayor se las vuelve a abrir con suavidad. El estómago se le encoge del anhelo y sabe que está durísimo, pero con Aomine no le avergüenza nada de eso porque no hay rincón que su ex compañero no conozca de él.

El agua de la ducha sigue abierta, cayendo con un amortiguado ruido sobre el suelo. Pero el jugador fantasma se olvida de aquello en cuanto siente los labios de Aomine rodearle el miembro. Gime con fuerza y arquea aún más la espalda. Cuando deja de sentir la boca del mayor, nota su gran mano masturbándole.

Siente que si no para se va a correr, pues lleva ya mucho rato con una erección y las caricias de Aomine son simplemente irresistibles. Jadea y se remueve, intentando apartarse del más grande. Daiki lo entiende a la primera y se inclina hacia delante, sabiendo que Kuroko es lo suficientemente flexible como para no tener que quitar las piernas de sus hombros, que puede doblarse de aquella manera.

Tetsu gime al notar su entrada totalmente expuesta en esa posición.

—Me da igual que ese idiota pelirrojo te haya ensuciado por dentro. —Le dice Aomine, metiéndose la mano dentro de la ropa interior, haciendo sonar el cinturón del pantalón desabrochado.— Te voy a follar como te gusta, Tetsu.

Y el menor se estremece de placer ante las palabras del peliazul, sabiendo que va a cumplir lo que ha dicho. Le es imposible relajarse, pero aun así no le dolerá ser penetrado de nuevo, pues ya está dilatado. Aomine también lo sabe y, sin esfuerzo alguno, se hunde en él de forma algo repentina.

Tetsuya grita de puro placer y araña el duro y moreno pecho de Aomine con una mano. Siente su sudor y la tensión bajo su piel mientras le penetra una y otra vez, con fuerza. Pero sabe que está buscando algo. Y también sabe _qué_ busca dentro de él. Es obvio que acabará por encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hace y la vigorosa sensación inunda a Tetsuya, es como siempre: inesperadamente alucinante y explosiva.

Cuando Kuroko grita y se estremece mientras le clava las uñas en un costado del cuello, Aomine sonríe complacido, sabiendo que ha tocado en el punto que enloquece a la sombra. Ahora que lo ha encontrado, va a explotar al máximo su energía para hacerle disfrutar mucho más que a cualquiera de las tías a las que se ha tirado. Porque son los gemidos de Tetsuya los que de verdad le gusta escuchar, no los de cualquier tía tetona.

Aomine embiste con fuerza, moviendo el colchón en el que están y disfruta de las vistas que está teniendo. Kuroko tiene las mejillas rojísimas, y los mechones de pelo se le pegan al rostro por el sudor. Sus manos se agarran a las sábanas y deshacen la cama, pero de repente las alza con movimiento tembloroso y busca el rostro del mayor, que se inclina un poco más hacia delante, dejando que la acaricie con sus finas manos.

—Ao-... mine-kun... N-nh... —El 5 de Touou se toma un momento y para su fiero vaivén para besar con pasión al menor de debajo suyo. Este tiembla aunque ahora no se está moviendo en su interior.— Más... Mh-más, Aomine-kun.

—Seguro que tu pelirrojo no sabe follarte de esta manera, ¿verdad? —Le pregunta en tono arrogante, volviendo a arremeter contra él, dándole con fuerza, sin darle tiempo a responder.

Sabe que, aún sin masturbarle, Kuroko puede llegar al orgasmo si sigue con el mismo ritmo, así que no baja la intensidad en ningún momento. Aunque el interior de la sombra está algo viscoso por culpa de Bakagami, Aomine siente la familiar presión rodeándole el miembro que le hace jadear de puro placer. Pronto acabará y piensa hacerlo dentro también.

Tetsuya parece darse cuenta de las intenciones de su anterior luz y empieza a balbucear negativas que no llegan a los oídos del mayor. Además, la brumosa sensación del clímax empieza a inundarle en el momento menos esperado, cuando el peliazul roza por última vez el punto más placentero del interior del joven jugador.

Se viene con fuerza, tensando todo su cuerpo, haciéndose sangre en el labio al mordérselo con tal de no gritar demasiado. Aunque finalmente no logra conseguirlo y suelta el agarre de sus dientes, gimiendo de gozo.

Aomine siente la tensión del interior de Tetsuya y le atrapa, dándole la pizca de placer que necesitaba para llegar también al magnífico orgasmo. Se derrama en su interior, jadeando y con la mandíbula prieta. Siente bajo él el tembloroso cuerpo del peliceleste, totalmente cegado por la magnitud de su culminación.

—D-dentro... no... —Logra jadear demasiado tarde Kuroko, respirando con dificultad.

—No tienes... —Aomine traga saliva y respira hondo, sin aliento. Sale de Tetsuya y este ahoga un suave gemido.— No tienes por qué negarte a hacer algo que te gusta.

—Eres demasiado arrogante, Aomine-kun. —Con un suspiro, Kuroko deja caer las piernas de los fuertes hombros del mayor al colchón. Siente su interior húmedo, denso y caliente.— Quiero ducharme.

—Pues ves con tu querido Bakagami, que sigue en la ducha. —Comenta con tranquilidad Daiki, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y quedando sólo en ropa interior.

—Es verdad. —Kuroko asiente y se levanta con rapidez de la cama. Se queda paralizado un momento, de pie, y de repente se agacha con un jadeo.— ¡L-lo siento caer...!

—Si te quedas ahí desnudo lo volveré a hacer... —Aomine le amenaza, mirando el cuerpo pálido de Tetsu, que sigue agachado en el suelo de la habitación.

—Pe-pero... —Aún tembloroso, se levanta del suelo con la ayuda de la pared y camina con lentitud hacia la puerta del baño.— Duele mucho. —Se queja el menor.

—Tetsu.

—¿Qué? —El chico se gira un momento y le dirige la atención al mayor.

—Estás tan pálido. —Se ríe este, ya acostado en la cama. Kuroko hace un mohín de disgusto y empieza a abrir la puerta del baño, dispuesto a entrar.— Oye, en serio...

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—... Nada, lo siento. Por lo del dolor y eso.

—Mmh... No importa, Aomine-kun. —Y Tetsu cierra la puerta del baño tras de si, dejando a un pensativo Aomine sólo en la oscura habitación.

.

Un radiante sol se cuela entre las cortinas de la habitación de Taiga. En la gran cama del chico, hay tres jóvenes que duermen plácidamente. Pero entonces uno de ellos se despierta. Abre sus claros ojos y observa en silencio el techo blanco del cuarto.

Se da cuenta de que está en la habitación de Kagami Taiga y, cuando mira a su izquierda, ve que éste le abraza mientras duerme con tranquilidad. Todo va bien. Hasta que siente un fuerte brazo rodeándole también la cintura y atrayéndole hacia la derecha.

Kuroko mira a su otro lado y ve a Aomine Daiki durmiendo con la misma paz que Kagami. Vale, no todo va bien. Tetsu se incorpora en silencio, sentándose en la cama mientras se frota los ojos. Entonces siente un dolor de cabeza taladrante y unas náuseas que, por lo menos, no amenazan con llegar a vómito. Aun así se cubre la boca con una mano, mareado.

Sin que los chicos se despierten, sale de la cama y se pone algo de ropa de Kagami, yendo después al salón del apartamento y encontrando a Alex y Satsuki durmiendo abrazadas en el sofá. Se rasca el despeinado cabello, tambaléandose. Tal vez un poco de agua le siente bien.

.

Los pájaros ya pían fuera, disfrutando del buen día. Kagami se remueve un poco en la cama sin abrir los ojos y al palpar el colchón, se topa con alguien. Sonríe y se acerca a él, sabiendo que sólo puede ser Kuroko.

"_¿Kuroko siempre ha tenido un cuerpo tan grande?_" se dice en el fondo de su cabeza, sin darle importancia a ello.

Se pega al chico de su lado, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno contra él y entonces algo dentro de él le dice alarmado que algo no va bien. Y es cierto.

Pasa las manos por el cuerpo que tiene a su lado. Brazos largos y fuertes, pecho duro y amplio y una ropa interior rellenísima.

"_Oye, ayer por la noche..._" se empieza a preguntar Taiga abriendo los ojos y mirando el rostro de la persona que duerme a su lado.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abre repentinamente y salen Kagami y Aomine a la vez, pálidos y con expresión confusa, gritándose entre ellos.

En la mesa del salón están Kuroko, Alex y Satsuki con tazas humeantes, mirándoles con sorpresa. Satsuki parpadea, avergonzada y enrojeciendo cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente se levanta de la silla y señala a Daiki.

—¡Ponte algo de ropa, cerdo! —Le grita a su amigo, que por primera vez se da cuenta de que tan sólo lleva la ceñida ropa interior.

—¿Y este qué? —Aomine señala a Kagami, que también va en ropa interior.

—Y lo más importante... —Una de las cejas de Taiga parece tener un tic cuanto empieza a hablar. Señala a Daiki y dice con un hilo de voz:— ¿qué... qué hacía yo con... _él_ en la cama?

Alex y Kuroko se miran por un momento y hacen un pacto que se firma con los ojos. La rubia jugadora sonríe y bebe de la taza de café, dejándole la mayor diversión al peliceleste.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto Aomine-kun como para dejarte hacer... _eso_ por él, Kagami-kun. —Kuroko mira con una expresión de fingida molestia a los dos chicos.— Y tú, Aomine-kun, no sabía que también te gustara Kagami-kun.

—¿Qué yo... _QUÉ_? —Grita el pelirrojo jugador de Seirin, escandalizado, sin molestarse a recordar de verdad lo que pasó la noche anterior.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —Aomine también parece afectado y mira con los ojos muy abiertos al chico que tiene al lado.

Entonces los dos rivales empiezan a pelear aún en ropa interior y Satsuki se enfada. Lo demás son gritos de dolor de los chicos por el castigo de la avergonzada Momoi.

Tetsu mira complacido la situación, sonriendo contra la taza de leche que se está tomando. Al fin y al cabo, él se acuerda de _todo_ a la perfección.

* * *

La clave es que Tetsu lo recuerda todo pero Aomine y Kagami, como se pasaron con el tequila, pues no _jejep_(?)

Bueno, hasta aquí este fanfic que era _puramente_ prueba de lemon, hablando claramente xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Supongo que seguiré escribiendo de _KuroBasu_~ ´w`) Estoy pensando en otro tipo _Jersey Shore_ (?) Ya lo veréis si al final lo hago! :3

**Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí :)**

_Nos leemos en mis otros fanfics~!_


End file.
